


Bloody Knuckles

by gyungmi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Face Punching, Fish butcher Changbin, M/M, Masturbation, Online Friendship, Painslut Seungmin, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Unsafe Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyungmi/pseuds/gyungmi
Summary: So what if Changbin gets off to the disgustingly violent fantasies his mind conjures from time to time?He's still completely normal. Totally average in every way.It's the world that's sick, not him.No one seems to understand that besides his anonymous online friend: user gorewh0re.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	Bloody Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goreseungmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreseungmin/gifts).



> This is a (late) birthday gift to Vee! Love you lots bby <3
> 
> Please mind the tags, and I hope you all enjoy reading!

When Changbin saw the first rays of pale morning light bleeding through his curtains, he knew that he was absolutely fucked. He remembered reading somewhere that if you closed your eyes and laid completely still for 10 minutes, your body was guaranteed to fall asleep. Turns out that was complete bullshit; Changbin had been laying frozen in his bed seemingly for hours now, and he still felt helplessly restless as another sleepless night passed him by. He couldn’t blame his insomnia on the jetlag anymore, not when it’s been nearly two weeks since his parents had flown him out to stay with relatives. No,  _ sent him away  _ to stay with relatives. Sometimes during his episodes of insomnolence, Changbin’s mind would float back to the past. He would wonder what he could have done differently, consider what preventative measures he could have taken to keep his mother from discovering his private journal. Half of the content he wrote in that thing was total crap, just random perverted fantasies he scribbled on the page for the sake of feeling like some kind of sicko. The more horrific, the better. Of course he didn’t masturbate to the thoughts of beating his classmates into human pulp or jerking off into their remains afterward. No, Changbin wasn’t  _ actually  _ that sadistic. He just liked to pretend that he was, it was how he felt powerful in a world that treated him like shit. Sure, he could get teased and tormented by his peers, but they couldn’t do anything to save themselves from getting mutilated and disfigured in his journal. It was his escape. It was where he got his payback. And maybe there  _ was  _ a bit of truth hidden somewhere in what he wrote, but Changbin has always been too afraid to look that deeply inward at himself. He feared being broken, feared proving everyone who had called him weird or creepy to be correct, and apparently his parents feared that too. 

The lock screen of Changbin’s phone lit up with a sudden flash, and he quickly scrambled to lower the brightness settings so that he wouldn’t blind himself while checking his notifications.

_ New message from  _ **_gorewh0re_ **

****

It’s been a while since Changbin had last contacted this guy, he probably hadn’t responded to their most recent thread of messages since he had been forced on a flight from New York to Busan. They’d been consistent with their replies for a while, and Changbin briefly wondered if his sudden disappearance had worried his online friend. A part of him hoped that it had. In a way it seemed wrong to feel like this, but Changbin couldn’t help but crave the attention.

****

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ have you ever thought about what it would feel like to fuck an open wound? _

__

“Fucking weirdo,” Changbin grinned to himself. Two weeks of radio silence and that was the first message sent to revive the conversation? Though to be honest, not much else could be expected from someone like this guy.

**_bloodyknuckles:_ ** _ wtf dude? looool _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ oh you actually responded, I thought you died or something _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ where have you been? _

****

There it was. So he  _ had  _ been worried this entire time, or at least was curious as to why Changbin had gone from exchanging messages with him daily to dropping off the face of the earth. It was kind of flattering.

**_bloodyknuckles:_ ** _ why? did u miss me? <3 _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ don’t be gay about it hahaha _

**_bloodyknuckles:_ ** _ </3 _

**_bloodyknuckes:_ ** _ I got exposed. my mom found my journal and both my parents were pissed _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ seriously? are you okay? that sounds awful _

__

Changbin’s fingers stilled over the keyboard on his phone screen, contemplating his next response. How honest did he want to be? Needless to say, it sucked when the guilt of being caught had made him physically sick to his stomach, and it sucked being shipped to South Korea to live with his Christian aunt in her damp apartment… but did he need to share any of that? It wasn’t like they were best friends. All they discussed were their mutual interests in all things gory and gross. They didn’t really  _ know  _ each other.

**_bloodyknuckles:_ ** _ i’m good, I haven’t been disowned yet loool _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ haha “yet” _

**_bloodyknuckles:_ ** _ what tf were u saying before about wound fucking anyway? _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ [image attachment] _

**_bloodyknuckles:_ ** _ dude, gross _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ ugh I know _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ it’s so hot _

¨

“Do you really need to be watching something like that?”

Changbin perked his head up from his phone which was currently streaming a horror film, coming face to face with the concerned eyes of his aunt. It was his lunch break, and some of the ajummas from the surrounding vending stalls had been kind enough to give him some braised chicken feet to gnaw on while he immersed himself in  _ Pig-Man Massacre II _ . He didn’t understand what his aunt was getting so worried about. It wasn’t like he was getting hot and heavy over some gimmicky slasher flick, not really. “It’s just a movie, auntie. Relax.”

“It looks violent,” his aunt protests again, but there’s still kindness softening her expression, “I don’t feel comfortable with you watching movies like that. What would your mom say, Changbinnie?”

“Mom doesn’t get to have a say right now, I’m not under her roof or under her rules anymore,” Changbin countered, but he still paused the movie and slipped his phone into his pocket. It wasn’t that big of a deal, he’d just finish watching it later that night.

“Well, break time is over. Let your auntie rest a little, okay?”

“Yes ma’am”

Changbin thought it was ironic for her to get so uptight over him watching some cheesy horror movie, and then proceed to put a knife in his hand to slice open the bellies of sea animals. The work obviously wasn’t as grotty as it would be if his aunt owned a butcher shop instead, nor was it as cliché, but Changbin would take what he could get. After all, he savored that stupid glazed look in the fishes’ eyes when he gutted them on the cutting board. They just looked so fucking dumb.

“Good morning!”

Changbin was in the middle of tying his apron around his waist and slipping on his rubber gloves when he spotted the old man loitering by the mollusk tanks, “Morning, can I help you with anything?”

“I’ve never tried sea cucumber before,” the man said as he came closer, his shuffle a little uneven as he balanced 2 bags of groceries in each hand, “I was hoping you could show me how it’s prepared.”

“Sure. They’re 3500 won for a kilo, which is usually three fat ones.”

“Just one kilo should be fine then,” the old man smiled through his mustache and fished a 5000 won bill from his wallet, “Keep the change for yourself, but don’t tell your boss!”

Changbin took a peek over his shoulder and saw his aunt chatting away with the kimbap selling ajumma towards the back of their stand, laughing noisily at some old lady joke between them and balancing a small container of fishcake in her lap. She wasn’t paying attention at all. “Yes sir, thank you!” he grinned and accepted the payment, hurrying over to the tank where they kept the sea cucumbers and fishing out three of the plumpest ones he could find. The scale showed that the total weight was just above 1 kilogram, hovering somewhere between 1.3 and 1.4, but Changbin ignored the numbers and took them over to the butchering station. He wasn’t enough of a douchebag to charge the man for the extra weight, not after he had already shown such generosity. Changbin wasn’t used to being treated so kindly. Especially not here in Busan, where most people would take one look at his tattooed arms and pierced ears and choppy undercut and decide to treat him like the dirt beneath their feet.

He let the old man watch as he chopped off the ends of each creature, allowing the mess of guts and seawater to spill out once he sliced them down the middle. “You work so efficiently,” Changbin hears the man’s voice from beside him, but he keeps his eyes trained on the cutting board as he uses the back of his knife to scrape out the rest of the entrails. Poor thing, it couldn’t even scream. “I don’t think I could do it, even if they’re just fish!”.

“It’s honestly not so bad,” Changbin laughed a little, using his thumbs to clean out the rest of the sea cucumber’s flesh beneath the sink’s running water, “these guys don’t flop around when you cut them, so it doesn’t even feel like I’m hurting them. I don’t even think they have brains to process pain.” He ran his fingers along the warty skin once it was clean, and even through the thick material of his gloves, Changbin could feel how slimy the surface of it was. Slick and disgusting. “Plus it helps that they look so ugly. I don’t feel bad about killing it.”

The old man chuckled, “It sounds like you’re in the right line of work then!”

“I guess you’re right,” Changbin nodded as he ran his knife through the flesh once more, now making thin diagonal cuts, “Even though I’m just here to help out my auntie while I stay with her.”

Slice.

“The best way to eat this is raw. It’s really good if you drizzle it with some sesame oil too.”

Slice. Slice.

“It could also be delicious if you stir fried it with some garlic and green onion.”

Slice. Slice. Slice.

“The flavor is really mild, so it would probably taste delicious in a hotpot too.”

“Oh, alright if you say so! I trust your palette.”

The old man left soon after that with a freshly wrapped container of seafood now tucked among the rest of his groceries. Yet even as the hours passed and the marketplace vendors began closing their stalls, Changbin still couldn’t get the old man’s comments out of his head.

_ It sounds like you’re in the right line of work _

__

As he followed his aunt back to her apartment later that evening, Changbin wondered whether that was a good thing or not.

¨

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ [image attachment] _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ what do you think? _

__

It was around midnight when the message notification lit up his phone screen, but Changbin didn’t check the chat log until two in the morning when he was sure his aunt was asleep. He was used to receiving photos like this, risque images of his online friend posed lewdly in front of his phone camera. 

Nudes. 

And he would always ask for feedback. At first Changbin figured that this guy ran some sort of masochistic porn blog, judging by the running trends of his photos. Every single one of them featured heavy bruising, sometimes so grotesque that he couldn’t confirm if it was makeup or not. And they were everywhere: florets of deep purple and sickly yellow blossoming all across his thighs, his belly… discolored finger marks gripping his jaw… black undereyes. That was another thing about his friend; he never bothered concealing his face. 

He was handsome. Beyond the bloody noses and busted lips, Changbin could make out the attractive bone structure, the soft roundness of his cheeks, the wisps of fluffed brown hair tickling his neck. Very boy-next-door. Very cute.

Where Changbin had always gotten off on graphic slasher violence, his friend had made it clear how much he fantasized about getting beaten up. Jumped. Assaulted. Battered. Whatever you decided to call it, this guy was into it regardless. It wasn’t difficult for Changbin to understand where his friend was coming from. He could see how the sheer brutality of getting broken apart by someone’s fists could be sexy. And who was he to judge anyway?

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ well? _

**_bloodyknuckles:_ ** _ hot _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ are you gonna beat off to it? _

__

Changbin took a better look at the photo. This time, his friend was tied up and laying on his belly with his ass on display. He could immediately tell that the restraints being used weren’t made for bondage, the rope burn rubbing the skin pink on the guy’s bare legs was telling enough. But that element of rawness is what made the photo so provocative. It literally looked like a scene out of some movie, like his friend was really bound and gagged and preparing to receive the beating of a lifetime. It was erotic.

__

**_bloodyknuckles:_ ** _ probably _

__

Yet here Changbin was,  _ definitely  _ creeping his hand down the waistband of his sweatpants and  _ definitely  _ wrapping his fingers loosely around himself. Even as he tugged at his dick until it was standing hard and heavy between his legs, even as his eyes never left the image now blown up to fullscreen on his phone, Changbin still refused to believe that the insinuated cruelty was arousing him. The ass in the photo just looked so squeezable and soft, and the way the supple flesh of his friend’s thighs bulged over the tightly tied ropes would turn anyone on. No, this wasn’t a sadistic thing. It was just a regular sex thing. Completely normal.

Changbin slipped his eyes closed and continued jerking his cock with even strokes, allowing his mind to wander here and there until it finally settled upon a decent scene. There was some faceless person tied up on the floor, completely naked. Changbin watched them writhe on the ground like some disgusting worm, with their muscles flexing and their toes curling and their fingers twitching. It was fucking pathetic to look at, but seeing someone so helpless and vulnerable had Changbin’s dick twitching in his hand, so he dove deeper into the fantasy. 

Soon enough, he found himself hovering above this person’s body, running his hands up and down the expanse of their torso. The human tissue beneath his fingertips was warm and squishy, he could practically feel the blood bubbling in the veins and capillaries lying just below the skin’s surface. This body was so delicate, and Changbin felt the sudden urge to break it. The whines of pain the faceless person croaked out when he first tore into their flesh were as sweet as moans. Unrestrained. Wanton. He stroked himself faster, occasionally lifting his hips off the bed to fuck into his fist. He gripped at their neck firmly and squeezed, testing out the feeling of the flesh there. The skin was thinner, and Changbin could feel the textured ridges of their windpipe. He wanted to crush it. Why did he want to crush it? The look in their eyes was priceless and he increased the pressure, their desperate gasps for air and rolling eyes reminding him of the dumb fish at his aunt’s vending stall.

It would be so easy to choke them out, to bend their bones, to pull out their hair and make them bleed. All they could do is lay there and take it like a doll.

“Shit...shit!” Changbin groaned into his pillow once he finally spilled his load into his hand, the faceless person fading away into the darkness as his mind clouded from his post-orgasm haze. His phone lit up at his bedside, and he picked it up with his clean hand to read the message notification.

__

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ happy I could help <3 _

Fuck, he felt sick.

¨

The day had gone by uneventfully. It was a Wednesday, so business in the marketplace was painfully slow. Changbin had been at the butchering station for hours now, slicing open the bellies of freshwater eels and watching them squirm just for the hell of it. Their silent deaths were boring. God, he was  _ bored _ .

“Excuse me?”

Changbin looked up from his cutting board to greet the customer. It was the early afternoon in the middle of the week, so he didn’t expect to see such a young guy posted there in front of the stall. He must have been a university student, there was no other explanation for the messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder or the notebook papers spilling out the sides. There was something familiar about this person, though. Even from behind the face mask and the wire-rimmed glasses, Changbin could swear that he recognized that face.

“How much for your mudfish?”

Changbin willed himself to stop staring. He probably looked like a creep,  _ quit looking at him and quit being weird.  _ “They’re 5000 won for a kilo. Are you planning on making chueotang?”

“Yes! Well, not me specifically. I suck at cooking,” the man grinned from behind his mask, and Changbin thought that the way his eyes scrunched up into little crescents was adorable, “My mom is making it. It reminds her of growing up in Namwon.”

“Mom’s homecooking is always the best,” Changbin nodded along and stepped next to the tank, already rolling up his shirt sleeves to grab handfuls of fish, “how many people is she feeding?”

“Just three. Me, my sister and herself. But we always like to have some leftovers.”

“1.5 kilos should be enough then.”

Changbin tried to distract himself from his nagging thoughts as he weighed and bagged the fish, scooping out a few cups of tank water into the plastic baggie before tying a knot at the top. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew this person. Changbin knew it was ridiculous to think that, he didn’t even have any friends in South Korea. Just a few older cousins who were more strangers than family, but… why couldn’t he get rid of this annoying suspicion?

“Do you want to try some sashimi?”

He was going to see the face beneath that mask no matter what.

“It’s mackerel. It was caught this morning, so it’s really fresh!” Changbin held out a toothpick with a small piece of sliced fish stuck on the end.

_ Come on, take the bait. _

“Oh, sure. Thank you!” the young man smiled and took the fish happily.  _ Yes _ . “But I’m not planning on buying any mackerel just because you’re giving me a free sample. Just so you know.”

“I know, it’s fine! I just thought that maybe you’d like to try,” Changbin couldn’t help his grin when he saw the stranger reach up to tug the mask below his lips, “It’s really good. Go on! Tell me what you think.”

“Okay!”

Changbin watched as the mask was tucked beneath the man’s chin, revealing a pair of pink lips and softly rounded cheeks that were bitten red by the winter chill. There were wisps of fluffed brown hair tickling his neck. Very boy-next-door. Very cute.

Changbin recognized him instantly.

“Oh, it’s good. It’s really fishy, but it’s good!” Changbin could barely register the words being spoken to him as he watched the young man chew happily, carefully following the bob of his Adam’s apple once the fish was finally swallowed. He’d seen that very same throat painted with ugly bruises in the photos sent to him by his friend online. 

Was this him?

“Hey, um…” Changbin knew he must have looked creepy in this moment, staring down the length of this man’s neck and fidgeting nervously.  _ Why are you being so weird? Who even does that?  _ “I think… I might know you from somewhere…?”.

“Know me?” a look of surprise washed over the man’s face, lifting a finger to point at himself incredulously, “Do you maybe go to Gyeongsung U? I’m the events coordinator in student government, so a lot of people recognize my face from school fundraisers and events... things like that! Kim Seungmin, does that name ring any bells?”

“No, I actually just… I- oh man, this is fucking ridiculous. You’re gonna think I’m fucking ridiculous!”

“Wait, what?”

“I don’t go to your school, I don’t even really live here? I just-”

Changbin took a pause to try and piece together his thoughts. How did he even come out and say this? What if he was wrong and was about to freak out a customer? His aunt would probably wring his neck in the middle of the market.

“Do you-... are you ‘gore whore’?”

It was barely noticeable, even Changbin almost missed it himself, but Seungmin’s eyes flashed with wariness for a fraction of a second. Did Changbin offend him?

_ Fuck, he looks offended. _

“Do I  _ know  _ you?”

“It’s me, I’m ‘bloody knuckles’. We text like… all the time! Last night you sent me-”

“Could we maybe have this conversation somewhere private?”

Seungmin looked like he was about to be sick to his stomach.

Changbin could immediately sense the other man’s unease and nodded quickly. “Yeah! Of course we can go and- yeah... my bad!” he removed his rubber gloves and stepped from behind the stall, already beginning to lead Seungmin elsewhere, “Auntie! I’m taking my lunch break, I’ll be back in 20!”.

¨

In retrospect, bringing them to the vacant alleyway beside the marketplace wasn’t the best choice for relocation. It was damp and filthy and smelled like rotting fish guts.

“So it really  _ is  _ you.”

When Seungmin had dared him to prove his identity, what else could Changbin do besides show him the nude photos he’d been saving to his camera roll? He hadn’t even realized how many images he had compiled until he started going through them: Seungmin bound and gagged on the floor, Seungmin with a mess of blood and drool dripping from his bruised jaw, Seungmin smiling lopsidedly at the camera with two black eyes and a plug nestled between his thighs. It was hard to believe that the man standing before him now, with his neatly styled hair and neatly tucked Ralph Lauren polo, was the same man who was depicted so broken and beaten in these images. Seungmin appeared to be so respectable out in the real world; a diligent student, an active member in his university’s student government. Did anyone else know how perverted he was online? Could Changbin be the only one?

“I completely forgot about this one,” Seungmin laughed through his nose as he pointed out one specific photo, one where he was collared and was showing off the red welts covering his bare ass, “Wow, I looked so pretty here. I can’t believe you actually saved all of them… I assume it’s safe to say that you liked them?”.

“I mean, that kind of goes without saying…”

“Even the one from last night?”

“Of course! I said it was hot, didn’t I?”

“That’s all it was? Just ‘hot’?”

Changbin just stood there dumbly, not knowing what to say. Here he was in a stinking alleyway after just having met the masochistic painslut he had been chatting with online, and now Seungmin was coming onto him. Holy shit,  _ Seungmin was coming onto him.  _ There was no other way for him to read this, right? 

“Here, let me show you something.”

Seungmin slowly pulled his shirt from his pants, lifting the hem of it slowly to showcase the beautifully symmetric marks of rope burns adorning his torso. The burns were bright red against Seungmin’s pale skin, and Changbin couldn’t help but be convinced that the sight of it was gorgeous. Artistic, even. “These are still left over from yesterday, but I expect them to fade within the next few days. It’s a little disappointing, since I think they look so stunning,” Seungmin grinned suddenly, “Do you want to touch?”

Changbin opened and closed his mouth dumbly like a fish before finally choking out his response, “Yes.”

He wasn’t sure about the timeline of things, or how this had even transpired, but sometime between experimentally tracing his fingers across Seungmin’s wounds and now, the two of them ended up devouring each other’s mouths against the alley wall. Changbin had only ever kissed one other person before; he remembered it being short and sweet. A little forgettable, honestly. But Seungmin kissed him like he wanted to swallow Changbin whole, just keep consuming him until there was nothing left behind. It was this unorchestrated mess of lip biting and sucking teeth. It felt like being eaten alive.

Changbin grabbed a fistful of Seungmin’s hair and tugged them apart harshly so he could take in some air, not at all surprised when the younger man whimpered quietly and trembled in his hold. Changbin thought that the reaction was incredible. He had no idea that people like this actually existed outside of hardcore fetish porn sets or shady online forums. Seungmin was a true rarity, and Changbin wouldn’t let this golden opportunity pass him by without taking full advantage of it. He would make this guy fall apart. He would ruin him. “Do it harder,” Seungmin pleaded unashamedly, “Fuck me up please.”

How could Changbin possibly ignore his request when he begged so prettily like that?

Luckily, Seungmin was the type of guy to carry condoms around with him. No foreplay, no prep-- Seungmin insisted that he loved the painful drag of a cock fucking him dry. 

Even though Seungmin looked cute before, all put together and preppy, Changbin thought that he looked even cuter being messed up in the alleyway like this.

“Hit me Changbin,” Seungmin sobbed as his body was jerked back and forth against the cement wall, “Please, I n-need it…”.

Changbin slid himself from the suffocating warmth of Seungmin’s insides and spun him around quickly, not even giving the younger man the chance to reorient himself before sending his fist flying directly at the center of Seungmin’s face. The force of his punch shattered the glass in his lenses as his glasses broke on his face, and Changbin didn’t miss the gush of blood that began to pour freely from Seungmin’s nostrils as the brunette stumbled backwards into a pile of trash bags. 

This was truly a sight to behold, it was like some sort of Renaissance painting: Seungmin laid there in the disgusting filth on the ground, his pants bunched up around his ankles and his once immaculately pressed polo shirt now stained and wrinkled. His hair was a tousled mess, his glasses hanging broken on the bridge of his nose which was bleeding profusely. There were a few stripes of cum painting his stomach.  _ When the hell did he cum? _

Seungmin stared up at him like some dumb puppy, and Changbin could literally hear the cogs rattling around the younger man’s head from the strength of his blow. 

“P-Please… fuck,” Changbin could have sworn that he saw Seungmin’s eyes rolling around in his skull. His voice sounded strained and gravely to Changbin’s ears, and the slur of his words was hot in some fucked up way, “Let me get you off, please… let me finish you.”

“Hey. Shut up, okay?” 

He stood over Seungmin’s limp body and stroked his cock with rapid flicks of his wrist. It wasn’t long before he was coating Seungmin’s face with his release, and Changbin let out a laugh when the brunette had the audacity to moan like some slut. Like some gore whore. The mixing of blood and cum on the younger’s face was sickening. 

It was beautiful.

Spitting on Seungmin’s face was like the cherry on top.

¨

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ [image attachment] _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ thoughts? <3 _

Changbin would never admit to how frequently he checked his phone for any message notifications from Seungmin since their meeting earlier that same day. 

It was another sleepless night, and Changbin had just begun to feel tired when his lock screen lit up.

It was a photo of the aftermath. Seungmin was smiling adorably, and his once attractive nose was now crooked and completely purple. There were flakes of dried blood crusting around his nostrils.

**_bloodyknuckles:_ ** _ is it broken? _

**_gorewh0re:_ ** _ haha nope, just bruised :( _

Something feral bubbled inside of Changbin’s chest.

Next time, he’d be sure to break it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you all so much for reading! :D
> 
> NSFW twitter: @filthyracha  
> CuriousCat: gyungmi


End file.
